Integrated circuit(s) and other electronic devices may be packaged on a semiconductor package. The semiconductor package may be integrated onto an electronic system, such as a consumer electronic system. The package may include an antenna with an array of antenna radiating elements. The design latitude of the antenna, in this case, may be limited by the design needs of the rest of the semiconductor package, or vice-versa.